kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Plethora
Plethora is the final level in Kid Chameleon. Here you will fight Heady Metal, a 12-eyed, 4-eared, but thankfully one-mouthed oblong floating head, which takes 37 hits to kill. This level can only be accessed two ways: the normal storyline or the Plethora Cheat. Walkthrough The boss room is small and rectangular, with platforms strewn about. The floor is made of rubber blocks. There are two moving platforms, one on each side of the room. There is a quickly rising platform in the middle of the level which helps in getting on top of the boss, but it can only be used once. Heady begins above the level and gradually lowers into it through the roof. He attacks by regularly spitting out small homing heads, which in turn spit out even smaller homing heads that disappear after a while. Both these can be dispatched of with a single hit. Initially, Heady will only follow you by trying to match your vertical position, but after 4 hits he begins to also chase you horizontally. After this happens it becomes very hard to open the prize blocks without the boss hurting you. During the first 12 hits, Heady's eyes will one by one bulge out, and for the next 12 hits pop back in again. After this, for every hit one of his eyes pop out of its socket and is replaced with a small head, and Heady becomes immobile for about five seconds. When all his eyes are lost, one last hit is needed to make Heady explode and split into three easily-countable pieces. Since the boss becomes immobile during the last 13 hits, and the player is usually pretty close to the ceiling and bouncing on the boss very fast, the finer parts of how the boss works is often lost on the player. Note also that this boss, unlike the others, is immune to Red Stealth's sword, Maniaxe axes, Juggernaut skulls and Berzerker charges. Not that anyone would ever have a chance to try most of these. The flag appears on the bottom left once Heady is dead, which takes you to the ending, where Heady explodes in the real world, revealing and freeing the kids. Congratulations! You have survived Wildside and saved the day! Now sit back and look at the guys who gave up their lives, wives, and sanity to bring you Kid Chameleon. Tip: As Micromax, don't try and cheat the boss by squeezing into the free 1x1 space on the ceiling, he can still reach that area and will squish you if you attempt it. Secrets * The Cyclone and Micromax helmets are in hidden prize blocks above the vertical three-block columns on the left and right. They are more or less mandatory to be able to finish the level, since you'll be taking a lot of damage. * There is a clock on the top left. * There is another clock at the bottom right. Trivia * The Diamonds and the lava of this level have a different red color unlike the other cave levels. *It is the only Cave-themed level in Stage 4 that is not an Elsewhere level. *A huge number of sound effects are played during the boss's death sequence. Creating additional sounds like bouncing on rubber blocks can be enough to overload the sound card and crash the game. Category:Levels Category:Stage 4 Category:Cave levels Category:Boss levels Category:Enemies